I Am Not Afraid
by Rae TB
Summary: She comes to him every night in his dreams...she haunts him, never to reveal her true identity. Who is this mysterious ghost lady, and what does she want with Brooklyn? No pairing!


_I'm not afraid. _

Not anymore, anyway.

I've been here before; it's the same every night.

_A swirling silver mist circles me and cradles my body in its warm grasp as I look around. It's pitch black, and there's not a sound to be heard. _

_I can't see._

_I can't hear. _

_But I am not afraid. It's the same every night. _

_A beacon of shining radiance cuts through the blanket of darkness as a female approaches. I have never been able to see her face, her eye color, or her hair color. The only thing that is ever visible is her outline. Light surrounds her as it always does, but I still can't make out her features, it's too bright. Her wavy locks look like threads of gold cascading down her back, but it's impossible to know if that's the real color or just the light that follows her wherever she goes. "Brooklyn..." she whispers, a hand reaching out to touch my cheek. A smile graces my features and something warm flows through me. I cannot describe it; I just know that whenever she touches me in any way, it feels right. _

_Even during our first meeting, I felt like I had met her before. Everything about her...her presence, her cherry blossom scent, her warm touch it's all so familiar to me. I feel as though I've known her my entire life, even if I only see her in my dreams. I squint through the nearly blinding light, making out a warm and caring smile. She is so beautiful...From the first day I met her, I loved her. I'm not in love with her, or anything like that. I have no desires to be her boyfriend. She seems much older than me anyway. It's the kind of love I share for my teammates. I care for her deeply, but it's nothing more than that. _

"Brooklyn..." she repeats as her warm voice carries clearly through the air. I shiver and smile for reasons I don't quite understand. Her voice always does that to me...it's so clear, like the chiming of a silver bell, or the coo of a dove. Any fear I might have been feeling earlier is long gone. She always makes all the bad things go away somehow..."I miss you..." she whispers, pulling me into her arms. I sigh contently, and stiffen in thought. This is the part of the dream that always confuses me. She acts as though she knows me...but I don't remember ever meeting someone quite like her before.

The sound of a memorable tune enters the air as she begins to hum. Her voice is rich and sweet like honey, and I can't help but want to savor every drop. I still can't recall where I've heard that song before. My eyes begin to shut as I hold onto her tighter. I am able to just let go and relax entirely, but a feeling of dread spreads through me. This is my least favorite part of the dream...the part where it ends. She stops her song and chuckles lightly, pulling away, "...I must go..." she mumbles as I bite my lip.

"No...please don't," I whisper as she sighs.

"I am sorry but I must-" she begins.

"You have to tell me who you are. I have to know-" I start as she smiles sadly. Her rose petal soft lips connect with my cheek as she gives me one last hug. The glorious feeling I felt earlier is back now stronger than ever...only to disappear.

"Goodbye, little angel," she says warmly. Her figure begins to retreat and fade away into the still swirling mist as I rush after her.

"Don't go!" I shout rushing after her, but the quicker I run, the faster she disappears into the dark...

"Brooklyn, wake up!" a voice shouts as I jump up, my breathing heavy. I'm awake now, my beautiful dream with the mysterious woman is a thing in the past.

"W-Wha?..." I croak rubbing my eyes tiredly as my best friend shakes his head and sighs.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Garland says in frustration as I moan and push myself out of bed. No matter how hard Garland tries to wake me, he can never do it until the dream comes to a close. It's the same every night. "Brooklyn, hurry it up...we told Mystel, Ming Ming, and Crusher we'd meet them in the park three minutes ago!" he growls in aggravation.

When the justice five tournament had ended, I had had no where to stay until Garland offered me a place in his house. I graciously accepted, but the bad news was I now lived in the same house as my captain. It was amazing how I had gone from never training to **always** training. The thought makes me scowl as I grab some clothes, tugging my pants on. "I'm going as fast as I can!" I sigh quickly combing my ginger hair as I retreat to the bathroom. "Stupid Garland..." I mumble.

"I HEARD THAT!" a shout sounds from the room attached to the small bathroom as I smirk slightly. I shut my eyes and shake my head trying to get my eyes to adjust to the sheer white that was this room. From the walls, the tile, the counters, the bathtub, to the toilet, everything is a blinding white. I yawn attempting to shake the sleep from my body as I reach out for my toothbrush. A ghostly white hand appears out of nowhere, grabbing for it with me.

My eyes widen, I recognize that hand...A scream escapes my throat as I jump back in horror. There she was...the woman from my dreams. "Brooklyn..." she whispers as I take several steps backward. She had never appeared to me in real life before...

I remain frozen in shock as the door is knocked down as Garland rushes in, "What's going on!" he pants looking at my quaking form. And as quickly as she had appeared...she leaves, in a thick cloud of smoke.

"I...I...that woman..." I whisper.

"...What woman?" he asks as I gawk.

"You mean you didn't see her? The one...the one from my dreams she was just here!...I-I know that woman! I don't know who she is but I **know** her!" I cry jumping up as Garland stares at me oddly.

"Brooklyn...are you feeling okay?" he questions cautiously as I let out a long sigh.

"In all honesty...I don't think so. I'm sorry Gar; I've just been so stressed out lately and..." I trail shaking my head as he smiles.

"Hey, it's no big deal..." Garland shrugs. "But we really do need to get to practice..." he sighs.

"R-Right!" I stutter out, still quite shaken up. My companion eyes me worriedly and helps me walk out of the bathroom as I frown lightly.

That woman...

So many questions are buzzing through my mind because of that woman...

Who was she?

**What** was she?

What does she want?

Why can I see her, and not Garland?

And why do I feel like I know her somehow?

No matter...I **will** find out. I am not afraid, not anymore anyway...

TBC...

* * *

Wheeeee...prologue done! XD Sorry that the length was kind of short. XD; I can't promise you all I'll finish this one, but I'll try. I'm AWFUL with updates and this would probably end up being a pretty lengthy thing...I just thought I'd share at least this with you. 

Don't worry; I will now take the time to assure you all...THIS IS NOT A BROOKLYN AND ORIGINAL CHARACTER ROMANCE FIC! There is no romance in this one...none. No shounen ai, no Brooklyn and an oc together...everyone can breathe now. There is going to be love in this, but not the "OH MY GOD, MARRY ME!" type coupling love. Friendship love there will be, but that's pretty much it.

Any guesses who this lady is, what it is she wants, and why Garland can't see her but Brookie can? If you can guess who she is before it's revealed...and believe me, it WILL take me a WHILE before I get there... I'll write any beyblade fic of your choosing. Any couple, any focus, etc. But you have to correctly guess her first!...And seeing as how Astera Snape saw right through my little twist in Brooklyn's Houseguest, and Ray 4 ever got pretty darn close...I have a feeling her identity will be correctly guessed in no time. And I will try my very best to get to the part where she's revealed so the ones that can't come up with it don't die of the suspense. XD Good luck!


End file.
